The present invention is for a device for delivery of selected items from a conveyer. The items are then fixed to the conveyor by means of a separate holding device for each item.
The device according to the present invention is primarily intended to be used for handling and conveyance of newspapers and magazines. The gripping devices of the conveyor are designed as clamps, where the clamp is closed by spring loading and can be opened by actuating one of the two parts of the clamp.
The production of magazines and newspapers takes place using printers and other equipment with great capacity and may be 10-20 copies per second. These shall be distributed both as stacks for further distribution and as single copies for checking and other purposes. Therefore, the finished copies are picked up by a conveyor having several delivery stations. The papers are then held by clamps on the conveyor. These clamps are positioned at a defined and equal distance from each other. The device according the the invention is connected to these delivery stations.